


Water will keep running, rivers will turn [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were <i>ligslugere</i>, <i>svartalfer</i>, for hundreds of years before they ever became vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water will keep running, rivers will turn [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Water will keep running, rivers will turn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142159) by [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/pseuds/exeterlinden). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/qdpm)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/water-will-keep-running-rivers-will-turn) | 25.5 MB | 37:19


End file.
